Operation DINNER
by LillyLicious
Summary: Kuki's grandparents think she's dating Wally, now she has to convince him to be her 'pretend-boyfriend' without spilling the beans about her feelings. NOW COMPLETE! Big THANKS to OrionStorm for creating the amazing story picture! Check out her work on DeviantArt! :)
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning of a new term

**Operation: DINNER**

Chapter One – The Beginning of a New Term

"Now Kuki, dear. Remember what your grandparents said this weekend."

Kuki sighed and nodded, "Yeah mom…"

Mrs. Sanban grinned, "You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yeah, I will..." Kuki replied, irritated.

She turned her head and stared out the car window. It was Monday, the beginning of a new term and her first day as senior at Cleveland High.

Usually Kuki would be excited to go to school, especially after being away the whole summer vacation, visiting her grandparents in Japan; she'd usually be full of life, energy and excitement but not today.

She'd usually be super excited to see her friends… and she is… just not as much… especially Wally… how will she ever tell him what happened this vacation.

She bit her lip nervously, what will he think? And what will his reaction be? He'll probably be mad at her and disappointed… and she'd hate that!

She loved all her friends… but she always had this special place for Wally. What will she do if he hates her? She shook her head as the thought came up.

"Oooh! I am so excited! I can't wait!" her mother, Genkei Sanban, exclaimed from her seat, behind the steering wheel.

Kuki glanced at her, "I know mom…"

"You are going to tell him, right? I don't think your grandparents will be too pleased if you don't!"

Kuki rolled her eyes, "I won't forget mom! Stop worrying…"

She sighed and saw her school coming into view. She let out a breath and looked at all the teenagers arriving at school.

The car slowed down and turned into the parking area. Her mother scanned the area for a spot and quickly parked the car.

She turned to Kuki, who was simply staring at her own hands, fiddling with her skirt.

"Good luck, Kuki! Have a splendid day as a senior!" Genkei grinned.

Kuki smiled slightly and quickly kissed her mother on the cheek before jumping out of the car. She waved as her mother drove off and sighed, when her mother was finally out of view.

"Kuki! Hey!" Kuki quickly turned around and smiled as she saw her friend, Abigail Lincoln, running towards her.

"Abby!" she cried happily and embraced her in a hug when she finally got to her. Abby embraced back,

"How've you been, girl? How was your vacation?" Kuki smiled and let go,

"It was… okay…" she raised an eyebrow, "And you?"

Abby grinned, ear to ear, "I had the _best_ vacation ever!"

Kuki laughed and they started walking to the school gate, "Oh? And why was it _so_ great?"

Abby blushed slightly, "Well, you know we went on that group trip thing?"

Kuki nodded, she had been invited to go on that trip with her friends, Abby, Wally, Nigel and Hoagie, but she couldn't go… thanks to her grandparents wanting her to visit the whole freaken vacation!

"Well,-" Abby continued, "Wally and Hoagie were hanging out the whole time, so I had some alone time with Nigel!"

Kuki's eyes grew wide, "And?" she asked, curiously,

"Well…" Abby smiled, shyly, "We kinda… kissed and stuff…"

Kuki's jaw dropped and she said, "What?" but it came out as a mere squeak.

"I know!" Abby cried, "Isn't it great?!"

Kuki's eyes were filled with excitement, "_Yeah_! And so, what now? Are you guys together or something?"

Abby grinned, "You could say that…"

Kuki gave a cry of happiness and grabbed her hands, "Abby! This is great! You guys are finally together! That's just _so_ cute!"

Abby blushed, "Yeah… now we just gotta get you and Wally together!"

Kuki blushed and turned her face away, "Err… yeah…"

Abby frowned in confusion, "You still like him, don't you?"

Kuki looked at her and quickly said, "Of course!"

"And you're still single, right?"

Kuki nodded, "Yeah! Obviously!"

Abby smiled, "Then what's the problem?"

Kuki shook her head, "It's stupid, actually… You see, I… err… I…" She gulped when suddenly someone grabbed Abby from behind. She screamed in shock.

Then the person turned her around to face him. She gave a sigh of relieve as she saw it was Nigel, she grinned and lightly punched him in his stomach,

"Don't do that! Numbuh Five told you not to sneak up from behind and grab her!" he grinned, "I couldn't resist…" she giggled and gave him a kiss.

"I've missed you…" Nigel said, softly,

"You saw me yesterday!" Abby raised an eyebrow,

"Precisely!" Nigel cried out, she laughed and gave him a hug.

Nigel looked up at a smiling Kuki, he smiled, his sunglasses beaming in the sunshine. "Well-well, good morning Kuki! I haven't seen _you_ in a while!"

She giggled, as he gave her a quick hug then walked to Abby and put his arm over her shoulder,

"So what do you think?" he grinned, pointing to Abby and then himself.

Kuki simply grinned, "You two are _SO_ cute together! I think you should marry on a beach! And then maybe have seven children!"

Nigel's eye twitched and Abby's jaw dropped, Kuki burst out laughing

"I'm joking! You guys should've seen your faces!"

Nigel shook his head, clearing his throat and adjusting his sunglasses. Abby blushed and quickly said, "Err… yeah…"

Kuki was still laughing when someone, suddenly, covered her eyes from behind her and a very familiar Australian accent whispered, "Guess who?" she gasped, realizing who it was, and touched his hands,

"Wally!" she cried happily, he let her go and she turned around to face him.

He looked down at her, grinning. Kuki's eyes grew wide; Wally had gotten a lot taller over the vacation and hotter! She couldn't believe it was him, but she still knew it was.

She threw her arms over his shoulders, embracing him in a tight hug. He, of course, embraced back.

"Wally!!" she cried, happily,

"Hey Kooks!" he said, blushing and finally letting go of her.

"I've missed you!" She giggled and grabbed his hands, "How have you been?!" she asked, smiling.

He shrugged, "I've been… okay…"

She tilted her head to one side, "Just okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah…" he looked at their hands, just realizing that she had grabbed his and was holding them. He cleared his throat, turning even more crimson. "Err… Kuki?"

"Hmm?" she asked, smiling, then realized what she had done, she let go of his hands and blushed,

"Umm… sorry about that…" he scratched the back of his head, shyly, "It's okay…"

Nigel and Abby exchanged looks and grinned, "Hello Wally!" Nigel broke the awkward silence.

Wally turned to Nigel and Abby, "Oh!" a slight grin spread across his face, "It's the two lovebirds!"

Nigel and Abby blushed and started mumbling unrecognizable word.

"How've you been?" Wally asked, raising and eyebrow,

"Quite al right, thank you!" Nigel said, calmly.

Wally, grinning, shook his head and turned to Kuki, "So how was your vacation?"

She froze, suddenly remembering what had happened, she blushed, turning her head. "Err… it was… fun…" she said, shyly.

Wally frowned, but decided not to ask questions. "Uum… okay…" Kuki nodded, awkwardly.

"Hey, you guys! Isn't that Hoagie?" Abby pointed behind Wally, they turned to see Hoagie, chatting to a blonde girl.

Nigel narrowed his eyes, "Isn't… isn't that…?"

"Cindy!" Abby finished his sentence for him.

"Cindy?" Kuki asked, curiously, "Who's Cindy?"

"Well, we met her while we were on the trip… Hoagie has the hots for her but she… uuh…" Wally scratched his arm, awkwardly.

"Yes…?" Kuki asked, looking at him.

"She likes Wally and she keeps stalking him!" Nigel quickly said, not really having patience.

"Oh…" Kuki frowned, and turned her head so nobody could see it.

"Yeah…" Wally chuckled.

"Guys!" Hoagie suddenly ran up to them, "What's up?" he asked, coolly.

"Hey Hoagie…" the four said in unison.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Nigel and Abby, "Oh yeah! I forgot! You two are _together_!" he grinned and made kissing sounds, but stopped as he received a punch from Kuki,

"What?" he asked, shocked, "That's _very_ mature, Hoagie!" she said, sarcastically, which made him frown.

"Sorry! Hey, did you guys see? Cindy came to our school!" he said, excitedly.

They nodded and looked at Cindy, who was standing at the cheerleaders.

She saw Wally and winked, waving at him. Wally blushed and, awkwardly, waved back.

Kuki could feel a stab of jealousy going through her; did this new Cindy girl come here for education or for Wally? Obvious answer! She told herself.

She frowned and was about to ask Wally if he liked Cindy, but was stopped by the bell. They groaned and started making their way to class.

--

Kuki stepped into her math class, sighing as she realized she'll be having maths at Mrs. Peterson, the well-known Bitchy teacher of the school.

She took a seat at the back of the class and started taking her books from her schoolbag. When she looked up, she saw Abby walking to her, smiling.

Kuki grinned, "We have maths together?" she asked, happily.

"Looks like it!" Abby said, sitting at the desk next to Kuki's.

Then Wally and Hoagie stepped into the class, "…Math's at Mrs. Bitcherson! What in cruds name could be worse?!"

The class had been dead quiet, so when Wally came into the class, they all heard what he said, including Mrs. Peterson.

He froze as he discovered the sudden silence, he stared at the class and then looked at Mrs. Peterson, "Err… hi…?" he said, smiling awkwardly at the teacher, who had turned red of anger.

Kuki snickered at seeing Wally's guilty face, 'He is _SO_ cute!' she thought, but her thoughts were cut off when she heard a fake laugh coming from the front of the class, she scanned the class to find Cindy sitting in front, flapping her eyelashes at Wally.

Once again, Kuki felt that stab of jealousy overcome her.

"Mister Beetles! Take a seat and I don't want to hear another word from you, you hear me?!" Mrs. Peterson cried, angrily.

Wally nodded and turned to face the class. He gasped softly as he saw Cindy blowing a kiss at him, he walked passed her, rolling his eyes.

Hoagie also saw her and grinned, sitting next to her, "Well, hel-lo!" he said, in a flirtatious voice. Cindy sighed, disappointed, she had hoped Wally would sit next to her.

Wally saw Abby and Kuki sitting in the opposite corner, he waved, "Hey Kuki!" he screamed, excitedly,

"MISTER BEETLES!! TAKE A SEAT!!" Mrs. Peterson's voice drilled through their ears.

He quickly sat on the first open seat, which happened to be next to ex-Numbuh 86, a.k.a. Fanny Fulbright.

She grinned at him and he gave a quick scream as he saw her braces.

"Aaarggh!!" he jumped, slightly, "What the crud…?"

"WALLABEE BEETLES!! ONE MORE WORD AND IT'S THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE FOR YOU!" Mrs. Peterson looked like a kettle, you'd expect steam to burst out of her ears at any moment.

Wally turned in his seat to look at the al ready pissed of teacher. "Sorry! Jeez! Oh, I mean… err… my deepest apologies ma'am!"

Kuki and Abby snickered at this but was cut off by Cindy who faked a giggle and turned to Wally, "You are _so_ funny, Wally!" she winked, which made Kuki clench her fists.

'Aaarrgh! The bitch has to die!' she thought,

"You too Mrs. Bennington! Just because you're new here, doesn't mean you can't visit the principle on your first day!" Mrs. Peterson shrieked, Cindy quickly turned to her front.

Kuki grinned, 'Ha! Take that!' she thought, happily.

Wally then turned and looked at her, she caught his eye and they both turned away and blushed.

She smiled and giggled when she heard Hoagie talking to Cindy about 'him being funnier than Wally'. She shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Truth

Chapter Two – The Truth 

"I can't believe that Mrs. Peterson! She nearly passed out when I told her my answer to 6 x 10!" Wally shook his head, taking a sip of his soda, it was break and the five friends were sitting, eating lunch.

"Which is?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow, "Duh! 546, you idiot!" Wally cried out, tapping his head.

Kuki giggled and Abby's eyes grew wide, "Man, I still don't know how you made it to your final year!" she shook her head, eating a potato chip,

Wally frowned at this, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… I'm just saying…" Abby said, calmly.

Wally shook his head, frowning, "Fine!"

Kuki snickered, Wally looked up and saw her taking a sip of her lemonade, he smiled.

"So, you still gotta tell us about vacation, Kuki!" Abby suddenly asked, Kuki's eyes widened and she choked on the lemonade, Hoagie gently hit her back, trying to help her stop.

When the coughing finally seized, she took in a deep breath, "Err… it was okay…" she avoided eye contact.

"Uum… okay, what did you do?" Hoagie asked,

"Don't you remember? She went to her grandparents!" Wally answered, glaring at Hoagie.

"Oh yeah! Right!" Hoagie smiled,

"How was it?" Nigel asked, taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich,

Kuki cleared her throat, "It was… okay…" she said, quickly, still avoiding eye contact.

Abby and Wally exchanged concerned looks; Abby leaned over and touched Kuki's hand, "Kuki? What happened, girl?"

Kuki turned crimson and quickly looked at her friends, "Well… err… you guys know about our family's business, right?"

They nodded; the Sanban family was well-known for their business, an international media company.

"Well…" Kuki continued, "Because I'm the oldest child, I have to take over the business… and my grandparents want me to marry a guy who'll be good for the business…"

Abby's eyes widened, "They're forcing you to get married?" she asked, shocked, this made Wally jump, "WHAAAT?!" he cried,

"No-no-no!" Kuki quickly said, waving her hand in front of her, "No, they won't do that!"

Wally let out a sigh of relieve.

"Anyway, my grandparents think I have a boyfriend… and they wanna meet him…" she quickly glanced at Wally and then looked at the rest of her friends.

"Just tell them you don't have one…" Abby suggested,

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that…" Kuki sighed,

"Oh… so what's the problem?" Abby asked,

"They saw a photo of W… err… someone and they just assumed he's my boyfriend…"

"Didn't you tell them he ain't?" Abby asked; her eyes wide,

"Err… no…" Kuki whispered,

"Why not?!"

"Because I didn't think they'd want to meet him! When they told me… it was too late… they al ready thought we're going out…"

Nigel shook his head, "So, what's your plan?"

"Well, I guess I first have to tell him and then hope he'd agree to pretend to be my boyfriend… just 'till my grandparents meet him and leave, then I'll make up some story that we broke up…"

Abby nodded, "So who is this guy?"

Kuki bit her lower lip, nervously, "It's… umm…" she rubbed the back of her neck, "Well… you see… it's…"

"Just tell us, for Pete's sake!!" Hoagie cried, impatiently.

"It's Wally!!" she answered, her face resting in her hands.

They all gasped and looked at Wally, whose whole face was faded in crimson, his jaw dropped and eyes widened. Kuki sighed, her face still in her hands, waiting to hear Wally's reaction.

Nigel, Abby and Hoagie simply looked from Wally to Kuki and back too Wally, also waiting patiently for his reaction.

They were surprised when he answered, rather calmly, "Uum… you… you're grandparents think we're…" he blinked, as Kuki looked up, a blank expression on his face, "WHAAAT?!" he finally cracked, standing up.

Kuki gasped at his sudden outburst. "YOU TOLD YOUR GRANDPARENTS THAT WE'RE DATING?"

"_I_ didn't! _They_ assumed it!" she answered, tears building up in her eyes.

"AND YOU DIDN"T CORRECT THEM?!" He cried in shock, when Abby suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his seat, "SIT DOWN MAN! Sheesh! It's not that bad!"

He frowned, "Uum… YEAH! It is! This is a disaster! I can't believe her!"

Suddenly Kuki stood up and ran out of the room, crying. "Well done!" Abby glared at Wally, rolled her eyes and ran after Kuki.

The three boys were left at the table, speechless. "CRUD!" Wally cried hitting the table with his fists.

"You know, that wasn't right of you to react like that, Wally!" Nigel said, calmly, raising an eyebrow.

Wally looked up at him, "Yeah… I… I know…" he sighed.

--

"Kuki? Where are you girl?" Abby called out as she entered the girls' restrooms, she heard a sniffle and she sighed, making her way to the stalls. "Kuki?" she asked again,

"Y…Yes?" one of the doors opened and Kuki exited the stall, her eyes red of crying.

"I… err…" Abby tried, but didn't exactly know what to say to the heart-broken girl.

Kuki wiped her face with her sleeve and walked to the sinks. She quickly splashed her face and dried it on a towel.

Abby gave a sympathetic look to her friend, "Listen Kuki, I'm sure he didn't mean that… I mean he…" She was silenced when Kuki shook her head,

"I expected that reaction, Abby… I guess I… just wasn't prepared for it…"

Abby sighed, "You know Wally, he's just stubborn at times but a real sweet guy at other…"

Kuki nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah, I know… but it's okay… I'll just tell my grandparents we 'broke up' or something…" she sighed and Abby gave her a quick hug, when the bell rang,

"Come on… we better get to class!" Kuki nodded and followed Abby to the hall.

--

It was now gym class, Wally stood on the field, throwing the football to Hoagie.

Hoagie caught it, "So, have you spoken to Kuki yet?" he asked, throwing the ball back to Wally.

"No…" Wally replied, catching the ball.

"Well, are you planning too?" Hoagie asked as he received the ball.

Wally sighed, "Yeah… I guess…"

Hoagie frowned at this, "What's up with you, man? I thought you'd be happy to… err… pretend to go out with her…" he said, rather confused and threw the ball,

"I know! I think I am… I'm just a bit shocked I guess…"

"How long have you liked Kuki anyway?"

"Since we were… nine years old!" Wally said, shocked,

"Wow!" Hoagie raised and eyebrow, "So you've liked her for nine years already?"

Wally nodded, "Shocking, I know!"

"So, what's the problem?"

"I can't pretend to go out with _her_! That'll just be weird!"

"No, it won't! You won't be dating for real! It'll just be one night, y'know!"

Wally crossed his arms, "Yeah-yeah…" he turned his head and saw Kuki and Abby sitting on the benches, chatting and laughing. He smiled as he saw her laugh but then she, suddenly, looked at him. Her expression changed and she turned her head away quickly. He did the same, sighing.

Hoagie walked to him, "Listen man, just help her out on this one… who knows… it might turn out great…" Hoagie smiled, handing Wally the ball.

He took it and sighed, "Yeah… maybe…" he smiled, "Okay, I'll do it!"

Hoagie grinned, "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Wally slapped him a high five with his free hand, then threw the ball at nothing in particular.

It hit the grass in the middle of the cheerleaders who, at the moment, were doing some kind of dismount. They shrieked on high notes and ran in different directions, one of them being Cindy! She saw that it was Wally who threw the ball and she picked it up, walking in his direction.

"Oh crud!" Wally said, panicking, "Quick, hide me!" he said trying to get behind Hoagie,

"Hey Wally!" he looked from behind Hoagie, to see her smiling at him.

"Hey Cindy!" Hoagie grinned,

"Uuh… yeah, hi! How've you been Wally?" she pulled him away from Hoagie,

"I've been…" then he saw Kuki standing up, about to leave, he pushed Cindy out of his way, "See ya later!" he ran in Kuki's direction.

"Ugh!" Cindy cried, irritated, her hands on her hips,

"So…" Hoagie said in his flirty voice, "How have _you_ been?"

--

"Kuki! Wait!" Kuki turned around to see Wally running to her; she was still on the benches with Abby.

She gulped, nervously, as Abby grinned, "Well, I'll see you around…" she stepped off the benches.

Kuki's jaw dropped, "What? You're gonna leave me?"

Abby turned around, "Believe me, girl, once you two start talking, you won't want me here!" she winked as Wally stopped next to her,

"Oh, hey Abby!" he said, catching his breath.

"Hey!" she said and walked away, waving, "See ya'll laters!"

Kuki and Wally waved, as Abby went around the corner.

Wally turned to her, "Hey…" he said softly,

"Hi…" she said, avoiding eye contact,

He cleared his throat, "How are you?" he asked, awkwardly,

"I'm fine…" she replied in a whisper, he nodded and sat down on the bench, "Listen, can we talk?" she quickly nodded and sat down beside him.

He sighed, "Okay… umm…" he wasn't sure how to say it to her, "Well, I just wanted to say I'm very sorry about my reaction when you told me about the whole… err… thing…"

She snickered at this, which made him blush, "It's okay, Wally. I forgive you…" she smiled, shyly, up at him, he cleared his throat,

"I also wanted to tell you that I… err… decided to help you…" he glanced up at her shocked face,

"You… you what?"

"I want to help you! You know, I'll pretend to be your… uhh…" he blushed, "… your boyfriend…"

She gave a cry of happiness and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. "OH! THANK YOU WALLY! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

His face turned crimson, "Err… Kuki? I can't… breath…"

She let go of him, blushing, "Oh… umm… sorry…" she stared at her hands, smiling to herself.

He glanced at her, she did the same at him and their eyes met. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but looked away when they heard Cindy calling to them,

"Hey! Waaaalllyyy!" she was running to the benches.

He groaned, "Ugh… come on!" he threw his arms in the air, Kuki simply rolled her eyes.

"Hi Wally!" Cindy said, happily, as she arrived on the benches, she frowned as she saw Kuki, "And… umm… person…"

"Hi Cindy…" Wally said, angrily, upset that she ruined the moment between him and Kuki, Cindy pouted her lips,

"Wally! You told me that you'll come teach me how to play basketball today and you're talking to this girl!"

Wally frowned and looked at her, "Her _name_ is Kuki! And I didn't promise you that!"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Uum… Yes! Actually you did! Remember? After lunch?"

Flashback

Wally stood up from the table where he and his friends had lunch together, the bell had just ringed and he was on his way to class. He had still been shocked and upset about what Kuki had told him.

He was walking down the hallway, staring at his feet, his hands in his pockets and just thinking about what he had heard.

'I can't believe this… Kuki wants me to pretend to be her boyfriend? That's just… I don't know…' he shook his head,

"Hi Wally!" he stopped and looked in front of him, "Oh… hi Cindy…" he mumbled,

"Listen, I was wondering… Can you do me a little favour? You see, I've always wanted to play basketball but I don't know anyone who can teach me, so maybe…"

Wally didn't listen to her, he simply stared at his feet,

'What am I gonna do? I've always wanted to date Kuki and… maybe I should just pretend to date her… No! No! That's a stupid idea! That'll just make it hard for me, I'll never get over her… but, then again, maybe I should help her… she's my friend, after all… but I don't want to be just friends… ugh! What am I gonna do?' he thought, desperately,

"So, will you?" Cindy's high-pitched voice broke his thoughts,

He looked up, "Will I what?"

She frowned, "Do what I asked you?"

He sighed, "Yeah-yeah sure… whatever…"

She grinned, "Aww! Thank you, Wally!" she squeezed him in a hug,

He groaned, "Okay! Can I go now?" She giggled and let go of him, "Hehe- sure! See you after gym class!"

Wally rolled his eyes and walked away.

End flashback

Wally's eyes widened, "Oh CRUD!!" he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and Cindy grinned, satisfied, "So, you remember?"

Wally nodded and looked at Kuki, who just stared at her hands, Wally sighed, "Listen, Cindy… I'm sorry, but I can't…"

Cindy grabbed his hands, "But you _promised!_"

He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Kuki,

"It's al right, Wally… I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him, leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"Enjoy…" she whispered in his ear and stood up. She smiled at Cindy, "Goodbye…" she only received a death-stare from Cindy, who looked ready to kill, which made Kuki gulp and quickly walk away.

Wally's cheeks were bright red, "Uuh…yeah…" was all he managed to say,

Cindy frowned and sat next to him, "So… is she your _girlfriend_?"

Wally smiled, "Uum… you could say that…"

_A/N : In the following chapter, Kuki's parents are gonna make an appearance. Although I've changed their personalities a bit. _

_Kuki's mother, Genkei, isn't like she is on the show, as you've probably already noticed in the first chapter... I've made her very bubbly (a lot like Kuki) and she's very excited about Wally and Kuki being a 'couple'. _

_Her father, Kani, only appears for a little while, so his personality isn't very clear. He just tries to calm his wife down and convinces her to let them have their privacy. _

_Thanks for the support guys!!_

_**lilly**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Visit

Chapter Three – The Visit 

Kuki was lying on her bed, skipping through magazine, scanning the faces and clothes, snickering at some images and jokes she read, when someone knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" she asked, still concentrating on the quiz she was doing.

"May I come in, Kuki?"

"Sure, Mom!" she replied.

Her mother entered the room, a wide grin on her face, Kuki noticed this,

"Uum… why the smile?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her mother's smile grew wider, "Well, it's nothing…"

Kuki frowned, confused, "O-kay…" she continued with her quiz,

"Actually, it _is_ something…"

Kuki chuckled, "Oh okay, so what's up, Mom?"

"You have a visitor!"

Kuki's head jerked up, "Really?"

"Yes!" her mother cried, excitedly,

"Uum… okay… I'll be down in a second…"

Genkei Sanban's grin never faded, it simply grew wider, every second. She nodded and exited the room, "Just hurry, dear!"

Kuki sighed and slowly stood up. She walked to her mirror and quickly put on some lip gloss and fixed her hair.

She didn't ask her mom who her 'visitor' was, but she had an idea. She bit her lower lip, nervously and took a deep breath.

Slowly, she exited her room and went down the stairs.

When she got to the lower floor, she heard her mother talking, "So how are you? Would you like some tea? Lemonade, perhaps? What about food? Have you eaten anything? We still have left over noodles if you're hungry? Or don't you eat noodles? Please take a seat? Are you comfortable?"

Kuki rolled her eyes and quickly entered the living room before her mother could continue.

She wasn't surprised to see Wally, sitting on their couch, she had expected him and his reaction wasn't that much surprising either, his jaw was dropped and he was moving around, awkwardly… thanks to her mother's loud mouth.

When he saw Kuki, he quickly stood up and her mother gasped, happily at seeing her. "Oh, there you are, Kuki! We were waiting for you!"

Kuki walked forward until she was in front of Wally.

"Hey!" she said, smiling, he blushed a little and replied, "Hi…"

Kuki glanced at her mom, who was watching the two, grinning and her eyes full of excitement.

Kuki's eyes widened, "Oh yeah…" she whispered and grabbed Wally around his neck. "I've missed you…" she whispered into his ear.

Wally's eyes grew wide, his cheeks now even more red than before. "Uuh…" he hugged her back, gently, "Yeah… I've missed you too… Kooks…"

Suddenly, her mom squealed in excitement.

This made the two let go of each other and draw back, blushing. Her mother grinned, turning red of excitement,

"Genkei!" They suddenly heard a man's voice from the kitchen and seconds after, Kuki's father, Kani Sanban, entered the room,

"Genkei, leave the two kids alone! Let them have their privacy."

Genkei's shoulders dropped, "Okay…" she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Kani smiled at Wally, shaking his hand, "Good evening, Wally. How have you been?"

"I've been… uuh… fine, sir and you?" Wally said, calmly.

"I've been great! I'm just so glad you and Kuki are finally together… do you have any idea how long she's liked y…?"

"Okay!" Kuki cried, "Can we be alone now, please?" she asked, grabbing Wally's hand.

Her father nodded and winked at Wally, then left the room, dragging his wife with him and she waved at them, before disappearing behind the wall of the kitchen.

Much to Wally's secret disappointment, Kuki let his hand go. She groaned, irritated, and fell down on the couch.

Wally slowly sat next to her, "I'm sorry…" Kuki said, after a long, awkward silence.

He looked at her, "For what?" he asked surprised,

She sighed, "For my parents…"

He laughed, "Hey! It's okay! Don't worry about it!"

She smiled at him, then sat up straight, "So… why are you here?" she asked, looking at him,

"I… uuh… I wanted to talk…"

"Oh, okay… about what?"

He rubbed his hands against each other, nervously, "About the dinner with your grandparents…"

Her eyes widened. "You… you changed your mind?" She said, panicking,

"No-no-no-no-no!" he replied quickly,

"Oh… phew!" she giggled.

"Hehe – yeah… I just wanted to ask you some questions about it."

"Okay! Ask away!" she said, happily, hugging her legs to her body.

"Uuh… okay… but don't you wanna go for a walk or something? It's kinda awkward here…"

"Why?" she asked, her eyebrows raised,

"Well, maybe it's the fact that your mom keeps peeking in here and looking at us…"

Kuki jerked her head to the right to see her mom peeking into the room but then disappear again.

"Ugh!" Kuki rolled her eyes and grabbed Wally's hand, pulling him up. "We're going for a walk! Bye!" she cried to her parents.

She dragged Wally to the front door, when they heard Genkei yelling, "ENJOY!"

--

The two teens quickly exited the house, walking down the street and when Kuki's house was out of view, again to Wally's secret disappointment, Kuki let go of his hand.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and stared at his feet as they walked past the park.

A long awkward silence occurred. The two came to the beach and Kuki cleared her throat, "So, you wanna sit on the beach or something…?" he nodded, smiling and took a step forward.

She followed and they sat on the cold sand. The moon reflected on the sea, making a bluish-grey colour.

Kuki took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air, and let out a sigh.

Wally, now feeling really awkward, started twirling his finger in the sand, thinking, 'Okay, this is awkward… I mean… sitting on the beach with the girl of your dreams is supposed to be awkward, right?' he mentally asked himself.

Once again, the long awkward silence occurred, until Kuki finally broke it, "Thanks Wally…"

His head jerked up, "For what?"

"For agreeing to the whole, you know, pretending-to-date-me thing…"

"Oh… ehh… no problem…" he felt his cheeks reddening and he turned his head, not wanting her to see it.

"You didn't have to, you know…" she said, in a mere whisper,

He turned his head towards her, "Oh come on Kooks, ye know I'd do anything for ya!"

She turned her head to look at him and gave a small smile. He returned the smile, then cleared his throat, "So… uum…" he changed the subject.

She quickly looked away, rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Kuki said. "So, what did you want to know?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You know…" she continued, "You said you wanted to ask me a few questions about the whole dinner with my grandparents thing…"

"Oh yeah! Right!" he exclaimed, almost as if he had forgotten.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked again, hugging her legs to her body.

"Uum… well, I just kinda wanted to know what to expect, I mean, I've never met your grandfather or your grandmother, so I don't really know what to expect… and other things like what I should wear; how I should act and stuff like that."

"Oh okay!" Kuki said, grinning. "That's easy! I'll tell you everything! I'll even help you get the right clothes and the right act for the night!"

He smiled at her, "Thanks, and… umm… when is this dinner?"

"Uum…" Kuki stared out in front of her, thinking. "I'm not sure, I think in a week… my parents know though, I'll just ask them!"

Wally laughed, "Well, you better tell me soon 'cause I have other plans too y'know!" Kuki glared at him playfully, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah!" he said, proudly. "I have a life y'know!"

Kuki giggled and playfully pinched his arm, "Oh come on! As if you can't make a little time for me!"

He rubbed his arm, grinning. "I guess I could…"

Kuki giggled and shook her head. "But I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone at school about this. You know how people spread lies and make up stories!"

Wally nodded, "Yeah. I agree." Kuki smiled and stared out in front of her.

--

"You know, now that we're 'dating', we should see each other more, so that my parents will believe us…" Kuki said, as they walked home.

Wally nodded, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah… that's a good idea!"

She smiled, "We can go on dates and stuff…"

Wally nearly tripped over the sidewalk as she said this, he stammered and stood up straight, "Wh-what?"

Kuki, realizing what she had said, quickly covered her mouth and gasped. "Umm… uhh… what I meant was, we can tell my parents that we're going on a date, but then we don't really go on a date, we hang out with the others and… stuff…' she blushed, staring at her feet.

Wally awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh… yeah… we could do that."

Kuki nodded and quickly continued walking. Wally stared after her, thinking; 'Did she just ask me on a real date…?' he shook his head and ran to keep up with Kuki, who was now entering her yard.

When they got to the front door, Kuki turned to him. "So… uum… I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled and with a bit of hesitation, she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Wally's eyes grew wide and he watched her open the front door. She turned to him and whispered, smiling; "Goodnight…" then disappeared behind the door.

Wally blinked twice and sighed deeply, "Goodnight Kuki…" then he turned around and walked away.

--

Kuki ran up the stairs and into her room. She peeked out the window and saw Wally walking down the street, towards his house, which was only three blocks from Kuki's.

She watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

Kuki sighed; smiling, then she laughed happily and fell back onto her bed. She shut her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, then thought; 'Maybe this pretending to date Wally thing, isn't going to be so bad…'

And the happy thought of being Wally's pretend girlfriend still fresh in her mind, she fell asleep.

_A/N : In the next chapter, Mushi's gonna come into the story. I've decided to change her personality also. Since she went all bad on KND, I decided to keep her in that type of level. She's a bit of a troubled teen, about 15/16 years old... read the next chapter to see! :)_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Fight

Chapter Four – The Fight 

"I can't believe Mrs. Richards is going to make us write a test tomorrow! I mean, we've hardly had anytime to work, let alone study!" Abby cried out disgusted, ramming a few of her books into her locker, angrily.

Kuki nodded closing her locker, "Yeah, and Science is not my best subject, if you know what I mean!"

"Yeah I know, I hate it too and I'm no good in it either." Abby sighed and closed her locker.

Just then, one of their classmates, Mandy, came running up to them. "Hey! Abby! Kuki! Come quick!"

The two girls turned to her, confused looks on their faces. "Umm… what's going on?" Kuki asked.

"There's a huge fight going on!" She turned and ran in the direction of the cafeteria. Abby and Kuki exchanged confused looks, and then ran after Mandy.

When they entered the cafeteria, they saw a large group of teenagers, crowding around a table, one of the teenagers being Nigel.

They walked up to him, "Hey! What's going on here?" Abby asked him.

Nigel looked at her, put his arm around her shoulder and rolled his eyes. "It's Wally and Steven. They're fighting!"

Kuki's eyes grew wide, "What?!" she pushed her way through the crowd. "Sorry. Excuse me. Coming through."

When she finally got to the front, she saw Wally and Steven hitting each other with their fists. She gasped and then the guy next to her screamed, "Yeah! Go Steven! Kick his ass!"

Kuki glared at him and when he saw this, he cleared his throat and backed away.

Steven grabbed Wally's shirt and threw him over one of the tables. Wally hit the floor with a loud thud and as he wanted to get up, Steven grabbed him again and started hitting him through his face.

Kuki gasped, she was used to Wally ending up in fights, but this was truly one of the worst. Steven was a really big guy! So was Wally, but when it came to length, Steven had the upper hand.

She wanted to help him, but she knew it was useless. Nobody ever tried to get involved in these type of fights. It's just too dangerous.

Suddenly Wally lifted his leg and kicked Steven in the crotch. Steven fell down to the floor; moaning and Wally saw this as an opportunity. He got up, pinned Steven to the floor and started hitting him.

Kuki gasped and covered her face. This was just too much! Why was Wally hitting Steven like this? Wally was a fighter, but he would never hit someone as hard as he is doing now!

She shook her head and jumped forward, she grabbed Wally's shoulder. "Wally! Stop it!"

Wally stopped and jerked his head up, to see a fear stricken Kuki. He simply stared at her, out of breath.

"He's not worth it…" Kuki said, shaking her head. Then he looked down at Steven and frowned.

He got up and grabbed Kuki's hand, dragging her away from the commotion.

As they exited the school, Kuki asked, "Wally, where are we going?"

He was still dragging her after him but didn't answer.

"Wally?" he kept on walking,

"Wally?!" still no answer.

"WALLY!!" she pulled her hand away and stopped. He stopped as well, but didn't turn around. She stared at him in confusion. "Wally, what's going on? What was that about?"

He sighed and slowly turned to her. "I don't wanna go back there today and neither should you." She stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Steven, he… he said things about you and I… I… I just kind of lost it…"

Kuki gulped, "What kind of things…?"

"Things he… did to you at a party and stuff–" Wally frowned as he thought back, "-he said that you're a cheap good-for-nothing slut…"

Kuki gasped and took a step back. "But… but… I didn't ever do anything like that! I've never ever even gone to the same party as him!"

"I know, Kooks! He was spreading lies. I lost my temper and hit him and that's when the fight began!"

Kuki's mouth was open in shock, it moved but she couldn't get a word out. Tears formed in her eyes. "So… so… everybody thinks that I'm a cheap good-for-nothing s-slut?" She closed her eyes and started crying.

Wally quickly took her in his arms, "Ah Kooks, please don't cry. I don't think he'll be spreading lies about you again. I made him understand that if he ever does it again, I'll beat the living shit out of him!"

Kuki giggled slightly into his shoulder, "Wh-what about the other kids…? You know, the ones who heard the lie?"

"Kooks, I think after today, they won't believe it anymore."

She smiled up at him and held him close. "Oh… umm… and another thing… everybody's going to think we're dating after today too." Wally blushed slightly.

"It's okay-" Kuki sighed, "They won't come near me if they think that you're my boyfriend." They both laughed.

--

"Hello girls! I'm home!" Genkei Sanban entered her house and put her handbag down. Usually she would be home at about five, but work was so much that day, that she hadn't been able to come until about seven. Her husband also worked late, but that was normal. They were lucky if he made it home before eight.

She didn't get a reply from her daughters. A bit worried, she went up the stairs and entered Mushi's room. She gave a quick yell when she opened the door and her ears nearly exploded. Hardcore metal music was deafening her. "Mushi Sanban! Turn that off!" She cried.

Mushi, unlike her sister, was a little snob nosed brat and was lying on her bed, chatting on her cell phone. She looked at her mother, "Why?"

"Because it's late and you're deafening the whole house!"

Mushi rolled her eyes and stood up. She turned her radio much softer and turned to her mother, "There. Happy now?"

Genkei fixed her hair and cleared her throat. "Yes. Thank you."

"Whatever." Mushi fell back down onto her bed.

"Mushi, where is your sister?"

"Last time I checked, she was watching TV with that hot blonde guy."

Genkei's eyes widened and she smiled. "Okay, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Whatever." Mushi repeated.

Genkei closed the door behind her, then she walked down the stairs and into the TV room.

She smiled, when she saw that Kuki and Wally were lying on the couch, fast asleep. The TV was on, but it was very soft.

Trying not to wake them, she quietly took a blanket and threw it over them.

She smiled, when Wally mumbled unrecognizable words and put his arms around Kuki. Kuki luckily didn't wake up. She simply cuddled up next to him and took his hand.

Genkei quickly turned the TV off and exited the room. She sighed, remembering how she felt when she first started dating Kuki's father. She remembered that feeling as if it was yesterday.

She smiled as she started preparing dinner.

--

Wally awoke the next day, as he heard voices. He was still half asleep, so he didn't take into his surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room.

He saw a TV, white couches and some end tables. He wasn't sure where he was, he was still in a daze so he couldn't recall what had happened the previous night. He yawned and then he saw a picture of the Sanban family on the wall.

He gasped and sat up straight. Then he remembered. He had been watching TV with Kuki the night before and he must've fallen asleep on the couch. Then he listened carefully and recognized the voice instantly. It was the voice of Mrs. Sanban.

He slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen.

As he entered, he could smell bacon and eggs and then he saw Mrs. Sanban making food and Kuki and Mushi sitting at the table.

Mrs. Sanban was telling them a story about something that happened at work and the girls, clearly not listening, were staring into open space.

He cleared his throat, "Good morning."

Kuki and Mushi jerked their heads up and Mrs. Sanban turned around. "Why hello Wallabee! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Wally sat down next to Kuki as Mrs. Sanban continued, "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up for school. I told Kuki to wake you up, but she didn't want to!"

"Mom! I was going to wake him in a few minutes!" Kuki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well…" Genkei continued her story but once again the teenagers didn't listen.

Wally smiled at Kuki, who smiled back. Then he reached for her hand and held it on the table. Kuki could feel her legs weakening, but she sighed when she realized that he had probably done it, just so that her mother would still fall for the whole 'them-begin-together' thing.

--

When they entered the school gate, many teenagers stared at them and whispered things to each other. Wally held Kuki's hand and didn't pay any attention to all the glares they were getting.

Kuki, on the other hand, didn't feel comfortable at all. She hated the glares and whispering. "Wally?" she whispered, squeezing his hand.

He looked down at her and he knew exactly what she was going to say. "Don't worry, Kooks. Let them think what they wanna. I'm used to people making up stories about me, but you know, it's their problem!"

She smiled and giggled slightly, but deep inside; she still didn't feel happy about the glares. 'I'll have to life with it… at least until after the dinner with my grandparents.' She sighed, happily, and leaned her head against his shoulder. 'It's not so bad, I guess…'


	5. Chapter 5 : Wally's Voice Coach

Chapter Five – Wally's Voice Coach 

Wally walked down the street, staring at his feet as he walked towards Kuki's house. He had been going there every afternoon for the past week.

Kuki told him to come because she wanted to 'train' him to be the perfect boyfriend… well, in her grandparents' eyes at least. And she didn't exactly refer to it as 'training', but 'teaching'.

He found her lessons quite amusing, whether it was trying to teach him to walk upright or proper table manners, it always ended up a huge mess.

He remembered that, when she taught him how to properly pour wine, he accidentally messed it on her mother's white tablecloth! If that wasn't enough, in the process of trying to stop the wine from falling onto the carpet, he bumped the same glass onto Kuki's lap.

Then to make things even worse, he grabbed a cloth and quickly went to Kuki to help clean her up, but then she lost her balance on the chair and fell.

He felt really bad about the whole thing; after all it was Mrs. Sanban's favourite white table cloth and Kuki still has a bump on her elbow from falling, but she told him that it's fine and that he shouldn't worry about it.

They spent the rest of that afternoon trying to get the wine stain out of the tablecloth. Luckily they succeeded… eventually, and just in time before Mrs. Sanban came home. She would've lost it if she heard what happened to her tablecloth!

That was just one of the many accidents that week. As a matter of fact, there were so many accidents that they hadn't had any training at all!

It was now Friday, he sighed, the next day he was going to meet her grandparents and he wasn't ready at all. Not only was he scared of humiliating himself, but Kuki also.

Today was the last chance for him to learn something useful and this time he wouldn't mess it up… well, at least he'd try…

--

"Okay, as you probably already know, my grandparents are all about good manners, not only in your behaviour, but also the way you talk to them." Kuki playfully glared at Wally, "You won't be able to say 'crud' at all…"

He sighed and stared out her bedroom window, "Crud…" he muttered.

She giggled and sat next to him on her bed. "It's only one night, Wally."

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I know. I'm just kidding…"

She smiled back, "Anyway," she continued, "I got you a special voice coach to teach you to talk properly!"

He stared at her, "You what?"

"Got you a special voice coach! Don't worry, he's very good!" She stood up and walked to her door,

"B… but wait!" Wally cried from her bed, she turned around,

"Yeah?"

"I… uhh… umm… well…" he blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "I was hoping you'd teach me… I mean, err… I'd rather learn from you than from someone I hardly know."

She giggled shyly, "Don't worry, Wally. You'll be fine. Come on, he's waiting for you in the dining room!" She exited the room and Wally slowly followed, being his grumpy self again.

"I don't think it was necessary to get me a voice coach. There ain't nothing wrong with my accent!" He grumbled as they went down the stairs,

"Wally, he won't change your accent, he's just going to teach you a few words that you can use to sound professional!"

He frowned, "Oh yeah? And what if I don't wanna sound all fancy smancy?"

She turned around quickly and glared up at him, "You're just upset because I'm not giving you the lesson, right?"

He looked shocked, he's cheeks faded in crimson, "I… uhh… what are you talking about?" he walked passed her, down the stairs,

"I can handle this voice coach professor thing! What's he, like fifty or something? Ha! That old geezer don't know who he's up against! I bet I can teach him a thing or two about the Australians! He thinks he's so tough in his fancy black suit, with a bowtie and dorky glasses and…" he stopped suddenly and gasped, as he entered the dining room.

At the table sat a very irritated Nigel, tapping his finger on the table, "You have something against glasses, Numbuh Four?"

--

"Okay, let's try this again:" Nigel adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, "Rather than the saying good, say outstanding or amazing…"

Wally sighed, lying on his arms on the table, not concentrating at all.

"So if Kuki's grandfather asks, for example, 'What do you think of the meal?', you say?" Nigel asked.

Wally didn't answer, he was half asleep, his head falling to the side.

"NUMBUH FOUR!" Nigel whacked Wally over his head with the rather large dictionary in his hand.

"Oww! Hey!" Wally sat up straight, rubbing the back of his head, "What in cruds name was that for??"

"Concentrate, Numbuh Four! You won't succeed in your task if you slumber during the lesson!"

Wally grumbled, taking a sip of water. "Now then, if Kuki's grandfather asks you: 'What do you think of this meal?', what do you say?"

"It tastes like cruddy feet!"

"NUMBUH FOUR!!" Nigel cried out,

"What?!" Wally asked irritated,

"You're not concentrating! You can't say that!"

"And why not?" Wally glared at him.

Nigel stared at him in shock, "Because, Wallabee, you're going to a very exquisite restaurant and every person's comment counts! How do you even know what feet tastes like anyway?"

"Pork tastes like feet!" Wally cried out with his hands in front of him.

"How do you know that you're going to eat pork?" Nigel asked, crossing his arms.

"I guessed…" Wally grumbled, sitting back.

"Numbuh Four!" Nigel's eyes widened.

"What?" Wally once again, cried out.

Nigel shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "Please do concentrate Numbuh Four, you know we haven't much time left…"

"Yeah-yeah…" Wally rolled his eyes.

Just then Kuki entered the room with a two glasses of lemonade. "And how's it going?" Kuki smiled, placing the glasses on the table.

"Could be better…" Wally grumbled and Nigel glared at him, angrily.

"Actually it's going very well, Numbuh Three. I was just telling Numbuh Four about the restaurant's rich cuisines."

"Really?" Kuki smiled widely.

"Yes, come on Numbuh Four, let's demonstrate!" Wally looked at Nigel shocked, "I'm Kuki's grandfather: So Wallabee, what do you think of the meal?" he looked at Wally with interest, smiling.

Wally looked from Nigel to Kuki, who smiled excitedly, then back to Nigel. "It's extremely… uhh… nice…?"

Nigel slapped his forehead and Kuki giggled from the corner. "How many times do I have to tell you, Numbuh Four? 'Nice' isn't the right word the exquisite cuisine you're going to enjoy! You have to say 'amazing' or 'delicious'!"

Wally frowned, "Crud…"

Kuki burst out laughing and touched Wally's shoulder, "Come on, Wally! You can do this! It's just a few words!"

He stared up at her and nodded slowly. "Well, I'll come back later to see how it's going! Bye!" She walked out the room.

Wally stared after her and sighed, Nigel smiled as he saw Wally stare after her. "Numbuh Four, I know Kuki means a lot to you, and we both know that this means a lot to her, so please just give it your best try…"

Wally looked at him and nodded. "Okay Nigel, let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6 : Mushi's Confession

Chapter Six – Mushi's Confession 

Kuki stood at her window, watching the people and cars go by. She took in a deep breath.

The day had finally arrived. This was they day that her grandparents would meet Wally, whether he was ready or not, she didn't know.

The only thing she knew was that there was no turning back now… Her grandparents were already on the airplane on their way to Cleveland Airport and they were to land anytime now.

Then they'd meet her and Wally at… well, whatever the cruddy restaurant's name was. She knew the name, just forgot it with all the commotion of the passed week.

She was already dressed for the night. She started getting ready three hours in advance…

'Rather be too early than late' Abby had told her that morning.

She sighed and turned around, facing her full length mirror. She checked her clothes for what seemed to be the millionth time. She decided to wear a white dress which reached her knees; white high heeled shoes and a small yet elegant purse on her side.

She didn't wear too much make-up, only a little lip-gloss, mascara and eye-shadow.

Wally once said that he didn't like to much make-up on a girl… that was about three years ago and she always remembered it.

She looked at her watch next to her bed, it was 18:00. Wally was going to pick her up in half an hour and then they'd meet her grandparents at 19:00.

She sighed; she still had to keep herself busy for half an hour, so she exited her room and walked past Mushi's room.

She peeked in to see her sitting on her bed, listen to some kind of band who sounds like they're about to throw up onto the microphone.

Kuki shivered, that wasn't her type of music at all! It sounded like something Wally would listen to.

She knocked gently on the door but Mushi didn't react, so she knocked harder. Mushi looked up, "What do you want?" she screamed over the loud music.

"Could you maybe turn that a bit softer for a moment?" Kuki asked, loudly.

Mushi groaned and stood up, turning her radio off. She fell back onto her bed again, "What is it, Kuki?"

Kuki smiled and entered her room, sitting at the foot of her bed. "You really like that kind of music, huh?"

She giggled playfully, Mushi rolled her eyes, "Yeah… what's it to you?"

Kuki stopped laughing, knowing her sister wasn't finding her funny at all. She cleared her throat. "You know, Mushi, when we were little we used to be very close."

"Yeah, I know." Mushi stared out her window.

Kuki stared down at her hands, "What happened to us?"

Mushi glanced over at her sister and sighed, "I got jealous, I guess…"

"Jealous?" Kuki asked shocked.

Mushi simply nodded. "Of what?"

"I don't know, Kuki. It just that guys always liked you more than me! So did Mom and Dad… I hated to be second best, so I decided to become much more different than you… then maybe that way, someone would notice me…"

Kuki stared at her little sister in shock, "Mushi, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

Mushi shook her head, showing that she didn't really know.

"Oh Mushi!" Kuki grabbed her sister in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you felt this way about me! You're my sister and I love you! I don't want us to grow apart!"

"Knock it off, Kuki!" Mushi pushed away, "I'm not jealous anymore! I like being who I am now, I don't want to be so cheerful the whole time anyway!"

Kuki laughed, "I'm not cheerful the _whole_ time!"

"Oh yeah? Name me one time you weren't?"

"That time you stabbed my rainbow monkey in the back with a fork!"

Mushi burst out laughing, "That was so freaken awesome!"

Kuki smiled and burst out laughing too. "I can't believe I freaked out about a toy like that!"

Mushi nodded, "Well, you've always been a bit of a freak!"

Kuki lightly hit Mushi on her arm, "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being mean!" Kuki smiled playfully.

Mushi smiled too and awkwardly rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry I've been that way to you for the past few years…"

"It's okay, Mushi! I'm just glad we can be sisters again!"

Mushi smiled and hugged her sister, "Thanks Kuki!"

"You didn't have to be jealous, y'know! The only guy that really fell for me at that stage was that Sandy freak!"

"Well, I know about someone else…" Mushi quietly said,

"What? Who?" Kuki pulled away.

Mushi giggled, "No one!"

"Come on, Mushi! This isn't funny! Who?"

Mushi stared at her, "You seriously don't know?"

"No! Tell me!"

"No, I think you'll find out soon!"

"Aaaargh! Mushi! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Mushi glared at her, "I'll kill you!"

Kuki stared at her in shock, "Wh-what?"

Mushi once again burst out laughing, "Not really! Sheesh! You have to chill Kuki!"

"Well, I-" suddenly the doorbell rang. Kuki jumped up, fixing her dress, "Oh no! He's here already?" she panicked.

"Don't worry, Kuki. He'll be crazy if he doesn't fall for you in that dress! You look beautiful!"

Kuki smiled, "Thanks Mushi…"

"Go! He's waiting!"

Kuki nodded and turned around, walking to the door.

"Y'know…" Mushi suddenly said.

Kuki turned around and looked at her.

"… I've always thought you've had a thing for him, but now that you lied about him being your boyfriend… I have no doubts…"

Kuki's mouth hung open, she tried to say something but the words couldn't escape her mouth.

Mushi laughed, "And you're reaction just proofed my point!"

Kuki still stared at her. Mushi rolled her eyes, stood up and pushed her sister out of her room, "Bye Kuki! Enjoy!" then closed the door.

Kuki shook her head and turned around.

--

Kuki opened the front door, "Sorry I took so long, I…" she stopped suddenly when she saw Wally.

He wore a tuxedo, which he probably had never touched before in his life. His hair was combed back, his shoes shined and he smelled like Eau De cologne.

She had _never_ seen him like this before. He also stared at her for a few seconds, then cleared his throat. "You look amazing, Kooks…"

She blushed slightly, "So do you…"

He blushed too and looked at his feet. They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. "So… umm… shall we go?"

Kuki nodded as Wally took her hand and they walked to his car. He opened the door for her and closed it again after she was seated. He climbed in on the other side and started the car.

--

The two teens didn't talk much on the ride there.

When they parked outside the restaurant, they both took a deep breath and looked at each other.

She smiled, "You ready?",

"Not really, no." He sighed.

She bit her bottom lip, "Me neither…"

They stared out in front of them for about a minute, until Kuki took in a deep breath. "We can do this!"

He smiled awkwardly at her. "Yeah… let's do it!" He quickly jumped out the car to open Kuki's door.

She smiled and they hooked arm to arm as they walked to the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Dinner

Chapter Seven – The Dinner 

The restaurant was clearly over booked. People who hadn't booked a table, were standing queues, waiting to hopefully find a table before the restaurant closes.

The place was covered with red drapes and white lilies. The only lights were the candles on the tables, which help set the mood.

In the background was a small stage and on it, a band. Not the type of band Wally nor Kuki were use to, but an orchestra, playing something that sounded like a work by Beethoven or Mozart.

Waiters in fancy suits hurried past them, trays stacked with drinks in their hands and those who weren't carrying trays, were either leading the guests to their seats or taking their orders on a small notepad.

Kuki stood close to Wally, their arms still hooked. "Wow, I should've known they'd pick the most fancy restaurant on the map!" she said sarcastically.

Wally smiled and looked around, "Do you see them?"

Kuki scanned the room, but couldn't spot her grandparents anywhere. "No… maybe we should-" but she was interrupted by a short man wearing a tux.

He was carrying a large book in his hands, "Good evening Mister and Mrs…?"

"Beetles." Wally completed his sentence.

Kuki's eyes widened and she chuckled at the thought.

"Beetles," the waiter continued, "Welcome to El le Manjefique, the finest French restaurant in Cleveland. My name is Jacques. Do you have a reservation?"

"We're supposed to meet someone here," Kuki answered, "Mister and Mrs Sanban?"

"Let me check," the waiter opened the large book in his hands and scanned the paper. "Sanban, Sanban, Sanban… Ah yes, here we are! Mister and Mrs Sanban, two guests, table thirty-two."

Wally and Kuki smiled and nodded.

"Jean-Pierre!" the man called out and one of the waiters walked up to them. "Please lead Mister and Mrs Beetles…"

Kuki chuckled and quickly cleared her throat when she saw the look she was receiving from Jacques,

"… to table thirty-two." He continued.

Jean-Pierre nodded, "Please follow me…" he turned around and lead them past many tables, until they reached table thirty-two.

There sat Kuki's grandparent. Her grandfather also wore a suit. He hardly had any hair left, and what was left had lost its colour and was now grey, including his small moustache.

Kuki's grandmother on the other hand, had a lot of hair, taken up in a bun. She wore a delicate blue dress and no make up.

Her grandfather stood up to greet them, "Kuki." He said and smiled.

"Grand-papa!" she smiled and embraced him in a hug.

"Kuki, my dear." Her grandmother reached up to give her a hug,

"Hello nanna!" she giggled as she gave her a hug. Kuki took a step back, "Grand-papa, Nanna… this is Wallabee Beetles." She introduced him. "Wally, these are my grandparents, Kami and Jacqui."

Wally shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, Wallabee."

Wally turned to her grandmother, "Same to you, ma'am."

Jacqui smiled, "Well, what a handsome young man you are!"

Wally blushed slightly and cleared his throat. He pulled the chair out for Kuki to sit, and sat down next to her.

He smiled awkwardly at her grandparents. This was gonna be a long night…

--

"So, how was your flight?" Kuki asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I for one was not too pleased with the service…"

"Oh please, here he goes again…" Jacqui sighed,

"… they only came to us twice to hears whether we're hungry or not, and may I remind you, it was a long flight."

"Oh hush, Kami! You act as if it was so bad!"

"But it was. I should have gone and complained about that damn women who served us."

"You wouldn't do that!" Jacqui rolled her eyes, "I saw you looking at her in that short skirt. Don't think I didn't notice."

Kami's eyes grew wide, "I would never do that!"

Kuki and Wally looked at each other and chuckled.

"Be quiet, Kami. We shouldn't quarrel in front of the children." They both looked at Wally and Kuki, who by now were staring at their glasses. "So Wallabee, how long have you and Kuki been dating?"

"Ehh…" Wally looked around, nervously. "About a year and a half ma'am."

"Goodness me! And we only found out about you now? Kuki, why didn't you mention him before?" Jacqui asked, shocked.

"Well… umm… You see, we've been dating for a year and a half but we've only just gotten serious…" she blushed, not looking her grandmother in the eye.

"Well, a year and a half is a really long time. You must really love our Kuki, Wally?"

Wally blushed and glanced at Kuki. "Yeah…" he said softly, smiling. She returned the smile.

"Hmpf! It's not that long. How do they know that they're meant to wed?" Kami frowned. "They're still young and clueless."

Jacqui hit her husband's arm. "Oh shut up! They live in a different time than we did when we were that young." she smiled at Kuki and Wally, who were awkwardly, staring at their hands. "So Kuki dear, you told me Wallabee lives quite close to you. You must see each other often then?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes nanna."

"That's great, my dear!" Jacqui smiled.

"Hmpf! You act as if that's a good thing. We hardly ever saw each other and you know what happens when young couples see each other that often!" Kami glared at Wally,

"Kami don't-" Jacqui tried but was interrupted by her husband, who pointed his finger at Wally.

"Tell me, boy. Have you and Kuki been intimate? Because it's against our traditions to loose your virginity before your wedding night!"

Wally's mouth hung open, "Wh-what?"

"Don't act dumb! You know what I mean. Have you had sex?" Kami said, a bit too loud. Neighbouring tables stared at them for a few seconds then returned to their meals.

Kuki buried her face in her hands, wishing the earth would suck her in.

"S-sir…" Wally finally managed to speak, "I p-promise you, Kuki and I haven't had… err… I mean, haven't been intimate…"

Jacqui shook her head, "That was unnecessary, Kami!"

Kami cleared his throat, "I needed to be sure, Jacqui."

Kuki sighed, "Can we order something to eat, please?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, let's do that." Kami said as he opened the menu. Jacqui signed for the waiter to come. He arrived in a few seconds, "May I take your order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Mushu-pork." Kami said, placing the menu in front of him.

"I'll have the Greek salad." Kuki said, "Make that two, please." Jacqui quickly added.

They all looked at Wally, "Err… I'll have thee… umm… chicken…" he said, nervously.

Kuki watched him carefully. She stared at her lap, a sad expression on her face. This just wasn't working. That wasn't the Wally she knew and loved… she wanted that Wally back.

Wally handed the menu's to the waiter. "Thank you…" he said as the waiter left.

Kuki's quickly stood up, "Wally, would you mind walking me to the bathroom?".

Wally looked up at her and nodded, "Uhh… no, at all." He stood up and before he knew it, Kuki took his hand in hers, "Excuse us…" Kuki said and they walked in the direction of the bathroom.

The moment they were out of sight, her grandparents looked at each other, "I think he is a wonderful man." Jacqui smiled,

Kami frowned, "I have to admit, I didn't expect him to be quite this… well, intelligent."

Jacqui frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the way Kuki described him, he… well, he sounded a bit dumb."

Jacqui rolled her eyes, "Stop being so mean. He's amazing and just perfect for our darling Kuki."

Kami nodded, "Yes, I agree. He's a very nice man. Quiet and doesn't lie or pretend that he's someone else."

--

Kuki and Wally arrived at the bathroom door with a little female figure on it. "There you go," Wally smiled, "I guess I'll just wait here for you."

Kuki looked around, and when she was sure the coast was clear, she opened the door and, to Wally's surprised, dragged him in as well.

"Hey!" he cried, as she pulled him into an empty booth and locked the door behind her. He stared at her, "Kooks, what are ya-"

"Listen Wally, I don't want you to do any of the things I taught you this week anymore!"

"Wait, what?" he asked her, shocked, "But you said your grandparents…"

"Never mind them, Wally! I want you to forget all those lessons!"

He looked at her blankly, "Why…?"

"I just… I want you to be _yourself_ from now on, Wally!"

"But what if they don't like the real me…?" he asked nervously.

"That doesn't matter!" she smiled, "_I_ like the real you!"

He still stared at her in shock, "Kooks…"

She smiled, sweetly and her hand moved to the top of his head, rubbing the gel out and ruffling his hair, so that it fell to the sides. "There." She grinned, "Now I have my Wally back!"

He blushed, "Thanks for that… I looked a bit like Hoagie with my hair back like that!"

She laughed, "You looked very nice, but it just wasn't you!"

He nodded, "Yeah… now I feel more comfortable doing this… but are you sure-?"

"Positive!" she smiled and took his hand. "Let's go!" she opened the door and they quickly left.

As they exited, a woman stared at them, shocked about the two young teens, who had been in the ladies room together. Wally grinned and Kuki winked at her. The woman's mouth hung open,

"D-did they…?" she shook her head. "Nowadays young people will do it just _anywhere_."


	8. Chapter 8 : Forbidden Love

Chapter Eight – Forbidden Love 

"That was fast!" Jacqui smiled, as Wally and Kuki returned. Kami narrowed his eyes at Wally, "What happened to you hair?"

"I fixed it." Kuki said as they sat down.

"What do you mean 'you fixed it'? What was wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just like his hair this way. It's how he always wears it."

Jacqui and Kami glanced at each other. "You mean to tell us, you like his hair when it looks like a mop?"

Wally frowned, "No, it doesn't!"

Kuki put her hand on his lap, which made him relax. "It's the newest style grand-papa."

"Anyway, let's talk about something else." Jacqui smiled. "Wallabee, Kuki tells me you play an instrument? That's very nice."

"Umm… Ma'am, if you don't mind, please don't call me Wallabee…" Wally replied,

"Call him Wally." Kuki completed his sentence for him.

Kami and Jacqui exchanged looks, once again. "Al right…" Jacqui frowned, "Wally…"

He smiled, "Yeah, I do play the guitar ma'am. I'm actually in a band with two of my buddies, but we just started out. We'll try to play at some gigs at first then maybe do concerts."

"What type of music do you play?"

"Rock mostly… but sometimes we do acoustic versions. I actually wrote a song for Kuki the other day and it's an acoustic." Kuki looked at Wally, shocked. She smiled sweetly.

"Rock?" Kami frowned, "That devil music?"

"It's not devil music!" Kuki answered. Kami's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what about your hobbies?" Jacqui quickly asked, before her husband freaks out.

"Well, I like playing football with my friends, writing songs, singing and surfing. Actually, I just started surfing. I couldn't swim until I was fourteen, luckily Kuki taught me how to." He smiled at her,

"Y-you couldn't swim…?" Kami's eyes were wide with shock and disbelieve.

"Yeah…" Wally nodded and winked at Kuki, who giggled.

"A-a-and what about reading? Playing chess? Those types of hobbies?" Jacqui asked.

Wally burst out laughing, "No ma'am. I don't do those type of things… it's boring!"

Kami's face was red with anger. "I happen to love chess, _Wallabee._"

Wally blinked as he saw Kami's face. "Err… I didn't mean anything by it sir… I just…"

"Silence!" Kami cried and stood up, "Don't say another word. I was right! You're everything I expected! And to think me and my wife we're actually planning on allowing you to marry Kuki and then pass our business on to you!"

Wally and Kuki jumped slightly at the outburst.

"Kami, calm down!" his wife sighed.

"No, I will not! This boy is definitely not right for our grand daughter, nor our business!"

Kuki frowned as tears formed in her eyes, she stood up, her fists clinched, "You don't even know him!"

"I've seen enough of him to know his a disgrace!" by this time the whole restaurant was staring at them.

The waiter awkwardly arrived and placed their food in front of them. No one touched their food.

Jacqui was shaking her head, Wally stared nervously at Kami and Kuki and Kami's eyes were locked onto one another.

"He's not a disgrace!" Kuki continued, "He's my _boyfriend_!" tears were streaming down her cheeks,

"Not anymore!" Kami yelled. "I forbid you to ever see him again! How could you possibly love him? He's nothing like us!"

"Who are you to tell me who I'm allowed to love or not? And that's the reason I love him, because his _nothing like you_!!" there was silence for a few seconds.

Kami's eyes were wide with shock, his face still red. "Now you listen to me, Kuki Taya Sanban. You're going to marry someone we approve of, whether you like it or not."

Kuki collapsed onto her seat, crying. Wally put his arm around her to comfort her,

"Don't touch her!" Kami yelled at Wally, who jerked his hand away, quickly. "Leave boy! And don't ever come near her again, do you hear me?"

Wally frowned and stood up, "As you wish, sir…" he looked down at Kuki, who stared at him. Her eyes filled with sorrow. He gulped, he just wanted to protect her but they both knew it would be better if he just left.

He smiled at her then looked at her grandparents, "Goodbye…" he turned around and left the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9 : Kuki's Memories

Chapter Nine – Kuki's Memories 

Later that night, Kuki collapsed onto her bed. She wiped off the tears, creeping down her cheeks with the back of her hand. She sniffled and closed her eyes.

Why did she ever tell her grandparents that she and Wally are a couple? Why didn't she tell them the truth rather than having had to hurt Wally and herself like that? Why can't her grandparents just accept Wally for who he is? Why do they always have to be so picky?

She frowned. Now they've forbidden her to ever talk to Wally again. As if she was going to obey that rule and Wally won't either. She just knew it.

They've been friends since they started out in the Kids Next Door. They won't let something like this ruin their friendship. She smiled as she remembered the very first day of the Kids Next Door; the day she met Wally and the rest of Sector V:

Flashback

Kuki was sitting in a huge hall, filled with children. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. It was one of the most exciting days of her life.

First, because she had never been on the moon before, never mind dreamt of it. And second, she was going to meet her team… the team she would spend the next five years of her life with.

She looked around her. All the children looked happy and excited; all ready to kick adult butt. She wondered who her team mates could be…

She looked at the card in her hand. On it was a picture of her and above it was written: 'Kids Next Door – Honorary Operative Numbuh Three'.

She smiled, when suddenly someone interrupted her thoughts. "You must be Numbuh Three?" she looked to her right, at the boy sitting next to her. He wore brown pants, a light blue shirt and some sort of pilot hat and yellow goggles.

She nodded happily, "How did you know?"

"It's written on your card!" he burst out laughing.

She giggled, "Oh yeah! Silly me!"

He suddenly grabbed her hand, shaking it proudly. "My name is Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. aka Numbuh Two!" he took his card and smiled proudly. "I'm a 2x4 technology expert and pilot!" he grinned, "I just love airplanes! And who are you?"

Kuki smiled, "Kuki Taya Sanban, Numbuh Three… Del-Dre… umm… Div-D-Diversionary tactics."

"Pleased to meet you! So since our Numbuhs are next to each other… y'know, 'Two' and 'Three', I guess that means we're gonna be in the same sector, huh?"

She nodded, and then noticed the girl walking up the stage. "Shh…" she quickly said to Hoagie, as the whole hall became silent.

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door Moon base. I am Numbuh Three-Sizty-Two. Congratulations to all of you - you have been selected from thousands of children, to fight adult tyranny; to protect children from across the world from the rule of _adults_!" she scanned the hall.

The children stared at her with blank expressions, "Now, I'm going to divide you into different sectors. Each sector consists of five operatives, who will each have a different task."

The children exchanged glances; clearly wondering who they'll end up with.

"Each sector will also have a leader," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two continued. "These leaders have already been informed about their position and it's their job to keep the team safe and alert at all times. They will also be the first inline to communicate with Moon base and the other way around. Each sector will also vote for a second in command."

Hoagie elbowed Kuki, "That's gonna be me!" she rolled her eyes, playfully.

"This operative," Numbuh Three-Sizty-Two continued, "will take control if the leader gets sick or harmed in anyway." She opened a large book in front of her, scanning the names. "Now I ask you to be patient, this might take a while." And so she read each sector and their operatives' numbers.

--

Sector by sector the hall became emptier. Kuki and Hoagie were sitting back, trying to stay awake. "Seriously how long does this take?" Hoagie sighed.

"Next up is Sector V…" Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two read aloud.

"With our luck, that's not even gonna be our sector." Kuki nodded at Hoagie's remark.

"Will the following operatives please come forward," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two cleared her throat. "Numbuh One, Numbuh Two…"

Hoagie stood up, "Whoohooo!" Kuki giggled,

"…Numbuh Three," she jumped up and followed Hoagie down the stairs.

"Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five." Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two finished.

One-by-one the operatives of Sector V made their way up the stage. Kuki watched each of them. Hoagie was the first to get on the stage and she followed.

Next a bald-boy with a red shirt and sunglasses proudly made his way onto the stage. He took his place on the furthest point. Kuki watched him carefully, 'He must be the leader' she thought to herself.

Next, an African American girl with a red cap, walked up to them. "'Sup?" she whispered and took her place on the opposite side of where the bald kid was standing.

They stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the last operative.

Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two sighed, "Where is Numbuh Four?"

"Right here."

Kuki noticed the short blonde boy walking up the stairs, his hands resting in his jean pockets. His eyes were covered by his hair and he wore an orange hoodie, which was clearly a size to big. He walked at a pace that showed he had all the time in the world, but Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two didn't have that time.

"Hurry up already!" she groaned.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and took his place next to Kuki.

"Right then," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two continued, "Congratulations Numbuhs One through Five. You will now be known as Sector V, which means…"

"We're gonna be a team for five cruddy years and we gotta kick cruddy butt together and do all those crud you've mention for each cruddy sector! We know!"

Kuki, including the rest of the team, stared amazed at the boy, who still hid his eyes under his hair.

Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two frowned, "Right… you may go."

The team made their way to the stairs, then Kuki noticed Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two, grabbing the bald boy by his shirt. "Numbuh One, you better control that Numbuh Four. If he causes trouble, his out!" Numbuh One nodded and followed his team down the stairs.

--

They exited the hall and walked onto a platform, where the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was parked.

"Now, before we enter…" the bald boy started. "I'd like you all to introduce yourself. I'll start. I am Numbuh One." He said proudly, "My name is Nigel Uno, I am the leader of Sector V."

"Who would ever have guessed that?" Hoagie whispered to Kuki, who giggled.

"Therefore I shall be known as '_Supreme Leader'_!" he said proudly, grinning. After a few seconds of silence, he looked at his team, who gave him the 'are you freaken kidding me' look. He blushed, "Or you can just call me Numbuh One…" he giggled nervously.

Hoagie ran forward and stood next to Numbuh One, putting his arm around his shoulder. "I'm right next to you, Numbuh One!"

Numbuh One pushed Hoagie away in disgust. Clearly he didn't like people touching him.

"My name is Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. aka Numbuh Two! I'm the 2x4 technology expert and pilot!" The team stared at him, blankly, he returned the look. "Err… who's next?"

"I'll go…" the girl with the red cap took a step forward. "I'm Abigail Lincoln, or Numbuh Five. I'm in charge of stealth tactics. And I don't like to be bothered, just so you know."

Numbuh One nodded, "Right then, you next Numbuh…?"

"Three!" Kuki smiled proudly.

"Yes, please introduce yourself, Numbuh Three." Nigel smiled.

"Okie-dokie!" Kuki jumped forward, excitedly. "I'm Kuki! Kuki Taya Sanban. I'm Numbuh Three and three is my lucky number! I have to do the… diversionary tactics… whatever that is."

The whole team turned to the blonde boy, who by this point, still hadn't said anything.

"Numbuh Four… Wally… hand-to-hand combat."

The team exchanged looks. Then entered the ship.

Kuki hadn't entered yet. She stared down at him. He looked up, and for the first time she could see his green eyes. "What are you looking at?" he mumbled.

She blushed slightly, "Oh nothing…" she giggled and skipped into the ship.

Wally stared after her, frowning. Then his expression softened as he followed her into the ship.

End Flashback

Kuki sighed, happily, slowly replaying memories of her childhood in her head. Most of these thoughts of course included Wally. They've come such a long way and there's no way her grandparents are gonna pull them apart!

_A/N : Hey everyone! Wow! I'm soooo glad you guys like my story so much! I really appreciate the support and tips – thanks a gazillion-million!! :D_

_As you can see, I've made my paragraphs shorter... hehe, didn't realize it makes it difficult to read when it's that long... hope you read it easily now!! _

_'Chapter 10 : Love is just an act' will be on soon! :) I've actually finished writing it, just gotta go through it and make sure every thing's correct. But I'll keep you posted! ;)_

_Once again, thank you soooo much! You guys are my inspiration to continue with this story... I really didn't expect it to be such a hit. In fact, I thought it was gonna be a failure... guess you proofed me wrong! :P_

_Lilly_


	10. Chapter 10 : Love is just an act

Chapter Ten – Love is just an act 

The following Monday, Wally lazily entered the school gates.

He hated Mondays, mostly because it was the start of yet another five-day school week and it always felt like the weekend made him even more tired than he was the Friday before, and somehow the teachers had miraculously gotten a lot of energy, ready to give homework and make up tests that were really unnecessary - well, in Wally's eyes at least.

He scanned the teenagers' faces and by the looks of things, they didn't want to be there either.

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets – a bad habit that's been with him since he was just a little kid – and walked up to his locker. He slowly opened the lock and retrieved the books he needed for the day.

As he closed it, someone touched his shoulder from behind. He jumped slightly and turned around to see Nigel and Abby standing in front of him, smiling.

"Hey Wally!" Abby said, pushing her braid behind her back, as it was hanging in front of her shoulder.

Wally grinned, "Hey, you guys shouldn't sneak up on me like that…" he turned to his left and started making his way down the corridor. Nigel and Abby followed.

"So, how did it go?" Nigel asked after a ten second silence.

Wally flinched, slightly, remembering the dinner with Kuki's grandparents. "It was… umm… okay, I guess…" he said softly, scratching the back of his head.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Wally? Are you sure…"

"What are you hiding from us, Wally?" Nigel interrupted her, as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Wally shook his head, keeping a straight face. "No-no. Nothing, man." Abby and Nigel kept their gazes locked on Wally.

"What?" Wally asked, innocently.

Nigel sighed and shook his head. "Wally, we've been your friends for ten years. We know when you're hiding something, believe me."

Wally groaned, "Argh! Just drop it, Nigel!" Wally angrily turned around and bumped into Kuki, who fell back, her back crashing into the lockers and Wally dropping all his books onto the floor.

"Ouch!" she cried out.

Wally gasped. "Kooks! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Kuki nodded and bent down to gather Wally's books. Wally quickly joined her and helped.

She giggled, "You seriously should consider a schoolbag, y'know."

Wally grinned, "Nah, I like it the hard way."

She giggled and handed him the books she gathered.

He mouthed "Thanks" and they stood up. They glanced at Abby and Nigel, who were staring at them. Abby was snickering and Nigel's arms were folded, looking at them through his sunglasses.

"What's up?" Kuki asked, surprised.

"We're waiting patiently to hear the news?"

"Oh…" Kuki's eyes dwelled to the floor.

"It didn't go so well, did it?" Abby asked.

Kuki and Wally shook their heads. Nigel and Abby's heads dropped; a sad expression on their faces.

"But hey," Wally smiled, "it's not so bad!"

"Not so bad?" Kuki repeated, surprised. "What do you mean? They were so mean to you! And I was so angry at them for doing that! They had no right to freak out on you like that! Isn't it my choice who I want as my boyfriend?!" she said, angrily.

"Except…" Wally interrupted, "I'm not _really_ your boyfriend, remember?"

Kuki paused, her face filled with shocked.

Suddenly she realised, he was right… He's _not_ her boyfriend… he never was… she didn't need to freak out this way… it was just an act… nothing more… her eyes widened.

"Umm…" she avoided eye contact, "Of course I remember, Wally! I'm not that silly!"

She tried to fake a giggle but it came out as a mere cough. She pointed her finger in the opposite direction,

"I should probably get to class, so… umm… yeah… bye!" She turned around, not once looking in Wally's direction.

When she was a few feet away, she quickened her pace, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid! Now she's embarrassed herself in front of Wally and her friends. How could she forget that it was just an act?? But deep down she knew why… because she wanted it to _not_ be and it felt so real…

--

Kuki walked past the football field and gasped as a football flew pass her head. Luckily she dodged it just in time.

It was lunch brake, but she didn't want to face Wally and the rest of her group just yet. She still needed to get over the whole thing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Kuki!" A tall, skinny boy approached her.

Kuki smiled, "No problem, Johnny!"

Johnny picked up the ball. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Kuki had to admit, he wasn't bad looking.

Johnny Wilson has had a huge crush on Kuki since freshman year. Kuki still remembered how he would bring her chocolates and flowers to school, with a cute little card.

Inside was always a short message, saying things like: 'To the most beautiful girl in the school' or 'To the girl who took my breath away'.

Kuki always appreciated it but she always wished it could rather be Wally giving her the presents.

"That's the second time today I've nearly thrown someone with this ball…" Johnny broke her thoughts.

"just not my day, I guess." He chuckled, then stopped when he realised Kuki's sad expression.

"Are you alright, Kuki?"

She quickly looked up and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He raised and eyebrow, "I know you better than you think, Kuki. Something's bothering you…"

"It's nothing, really…"

He sighed, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She bit her lower lip, "I don't wanna bother you with my problems… anyway, I don't think you'll be interested in my love life…"

He quickly glanced across the field, scanning the people then turned back to Kuki. "I'd like to help, Kuki. Come on, let's talk."

He sat down on the benches, gesturing for Kuki to join him. She sat down next to him, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"I'm all ears…" Johnny smiled a reassuring smile.

She returned a smile and focused on her hands, "Well, it's a long story but I'll give you the quick lowdown on it…"

And so Kuki told Johnny about the whole thing with Wally and her grandparents.

--

"Hey, have you seen Kuki anywhere?" Wally asked a random teenager passing him.

The guy shook his head and kept on walking.

"Excuse me? Do you girls know where Kuki is?" he asked a group of girls, sitting on the grass, having lunch.

"Nope… but wouldn't you rather join us?" One of the girls said flirtatiously, making the rest of her group burst out in giggles and blushes.

He rolled her eyes, "No thanks…" he turned around and put his hands in his pockets, sighing.

He scanned the school grounds, searching for Kuki's face.

He has already covered the whole school, including the girls' bathroom. He didn't enter it, of course; just opened the door and called out her name, which was followed by female screams and doors slamming shut. He had to run for it when a high heeled shoe was thrown his way.

Not only is he having trouble finding her, but he's also trying to dodge Cindy, who was stalking him like a sick person.

He groaned and leaned backwards, his back against a tree. He slipped down and sat on the grass, his eyes hidden behind his blonde bangs.

"Yeah well, you guys should understand. Normally he wouldn't drop out of the game like that, but it's for Kuki and you all know how he feels about her..."

Wally's head jerked up to see a bunch of guys, all wearing football uniforms, passing him.

"Hey you!" he called out to the guy in front, he turned to face Wally.

"What do you want, Beetles?"

Wally stood up and approached him. "You were talking about Kuki… where is she?" he asked, sharply.

The guy frowned, "Why would I tell _you? _Especially after you beat up my friend like that?"

Wally rolled his eyes; he knew exactly what fight he was revering to.

About three years ago, when he was fifteen, he got in a fight with Johnny Wilson.

Wally always hated him for liking Kuki and giving her all those gifts, then one day when he gave her a bunch of red roses, Wally finally flipped and attacked Johnny like a wild lion.

They made a pretty huge scene and eventually had to attend detention. Well, it certainly helped because Johnny never gave her a gift again after that…

Wally grinned as he remembered it. The poor guy's probably too scared.

"Get lost, Beetles!" Johnny's friend suddenly broke his thoughts.

Wally grabbed the guy by the shirt, "Tell me where Kuki is, _now_! You don't wanna end up in a fight with me like that cruddy Johnny now, do you?"

The guy gulped, he had to admit, fighting with Wally was the last thing he wanted to do. Wally had a fearsome reputation for his short temper and fighting skills.

"She's with Johnny… at the benches next to the field!" he said, quickly.

Wally released him and laughed, "Ha! That's what I thought!" then he turned and walked in the direction of the benches.

_A/N : Hello everyone! I finally updated as you can see... I know nothing much happens in this chapter, but I've been very busy writing exams, so I try to work on this when I get some off-time. I've already started chapter 11 and it should be on soon, so keep coming back to check! :) keep reviewing! Your reviews keeps me going on with this story! ;P_


	11. Chapter 11 : Lovers Confessions

Chapter Eleven – Lovers confessions 

"And that's the whole story…" Kuki finally finished. She glanced at Johnny, who had a blank expression on his face.

"Wow…" he said, finally and then sighed, "I always knew you liked Wallabee Beetles."

She jerked her head up, "Really? But how did you…"

"It was pretty obvious. You were always around him and always stood up for him when people talked shit about him. Like that time in the history class when Jake Winters said that Wally is a midget," Johnny burst out laughing, "You chased him around with a tennis racket until Mrs Collins ordered you to calm down and take a seat."

Kuki chuckled, "Yeah, she was pretty mad…"

Johnny nodded. "You know I like you, Kuki… right?" he said, softly.

She glanced at him and nodded slowly.

"Well… you remember the gifts I gave you?" she nodded again. "I did that until Wally attacked me that one day… after that I was just too scared to come near you…"

She giggled, "I'm so sorry about that!"

He smiled, "Nah, it's okay… but that wasn't the only reason I stopped. I realised that you really care about him… I could see it in the way you always laughed at his lame jokes, the way you looked at him and routed him on… then I knew you didn't feel the same about me."

Kuki opened her mouth to say something, but Johnny beat her to it.

"And it's pretty clear that Wally feels the same about you."

Kuki shook her head, "Don't be silly, Johnny."

"How can you not see it? Think about it for a second… He's always stood up for you, helped you, supported you and even hit the living daylight out of any guy who even talked to you."

Her eyes widened, "Oh… crud…" she whispered. Johnny was right, how could she have been this blind for all these years?

--

Wally approached the football field and glanced over to the benches. There sat Kuki and Johnny Wilson. Wally frowned.

What does that creep want now? Probably trying to make Kuki fall in love with him again… Wally clinched his fists.

"This guy ain't never gonna quit!" he said aloud and walked towards the benches.

--

Johnny took her hands in his, "Kuki, you should tell him the truth. Tell him that you _really _want to be his girlfriend and this time, not as a simple act. Tell him that you _love_ him."

Kuki blinked; a blank expression on her face. "But Johnny, what if…"

"Don't worry, Kuki. I _know _he loves you too. Probably more than any other guy ever could."

She smiled; leaned forward and embraced him in a hug.

"Kuki?"

They quickly pulled apart as they heard the all too familiar voice. There stood Wally, staring down at them. Johnny cleared his throat and stood up, glaring at Wally.

"Beetles…"

"Wilson…" Wally returned the glare. They glared at each other for five seconds, their eyes saying all they wanted.

"Wally, can we talk?" Kuki's voice suddenly broke the tension between the two guys.

Wally looked down at her and smiled, "Sure." As he passed Johnny, Johnny grabbed him by his arm,

"You look after her, you got that?" he whispered in a threatening voice.

Wally pulled his arm away and angrily stared at him as he left.

"Bye Kuki!" Johnny said when he reached the furthest point of the benches. Kuki waved, smiling.

Wally stared after him until he was out of sight. He clinched his fists, "Oooh! Someday I'm gonna kick his cruddy butt and…"

"Sit down, silly!" Kuki pulled him down by his arm. He crashed onto the seat and glared at her playfully.

"You're gonna pay for that, Kooks." She giggled and turned away, as Wally continued; "I was looking for you, y'know! It's almost impossible to find you in this…"

"Wally, we need to talk about the whole thing with my grandparents."

Wally looked at her, surprised. "…Why?"

"Because we can't pretend like nothing happened!"

Wally smiled, "Kooks, don't worry about it. I'm not upset. To tell you the truth, I actually expected that."

"But I…" she tried again, but stopped when Wally took her hands in his.

"Everything's cool now, right?" she stared at him. Why was it so hard to say what she wanted and needed to say. She looked deep into his emerald eyes, feeling herself getting lost in it. She sighed and smiled, "Yeah… everything's cool…"

He grinned, happily. Then the bell rang for class. He groaned and stood up, "Come on, Kooks. We better get going." He started making his way down the steps.

Kuki didn't follow though. She bit her lower lip, mentally cursing herself for not telling Wally. It was the perfect moment and now she's gone and thrown it awa-

"Kooks? You coming or what?"

She turned her head and saw Wally standing at the bottom of the benches, waiting for her. "Yeah, wait up." She stood up and quickly made her way down the stairs. She followed Wally, in the direction of the classrooms.

--

As they neared the classrooms, both silent, thoughts overflowed Kuki's mind. Why on earth didn't she do it when the time was right? She should've just told him. She still could… maybe she should just do it now and…

"We're late already," Wally suddenly said, "Look, we're like the only two out here."

Kuki scanned the school ground, he was right. All the teenagers were already in their classes. Kuki bit her lower lip, nervously. Should she take the risk and tell him…?

Wally sighed, his hands in his pockets. Kuki turned her head the other way, avoiding eye contact with him. Both the teenagers looked very nervous. The same thought spinning in their heads.

Wally sighed, "Look Kooks, I-" but he was cut short, when Kuki suddenly threw her arms over his shoulders and placed her lips on his. His eyes widened and he pulled away; staring at her, shocked.

Kuki covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, Wally. I-I… umm… I shouldn't have done that. I'm so-"

But this time Wally grabbed her, pushing her against the wall and kissing her. She was taken aback at first but eventually gave into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. It wasn't any ordinary kiss, but a _real_ one… a powerful one. All the feelings they had to keep locked inside for all those years, finally pouring out into one kiss.

They kissed for about a minute, until Wally suddenly pulled back. His eyes filled with horror. He let go of her and took a step back.

"K-Kuki…?" he said, breathless.

She stared at him, her eyes also filled with shock but also happiness. "Y-yes, W-Wally?" she answered, catching her breath.

He gulped and walked backwards. "I… I gotta go…" then he turned and walked away.

Kuki stared after him, "Wally! Come back!" she ran after him. "Wally, what's wrong?" she said as she reached him, her hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her, looking down into her deep violet eyes. "Kuki, I can't… I'm sorry…"

She looked at him, confused. "Can't what?" she whispered and gently touched his cheek.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. "Do this… Us, I mean… I just can't…"

Kuki pulled away, "What do you mean?" tears started to build up in her eyes.

He touched her hand, "Kuki, now you know how I feel, and it's pretty clear that you feel the same way. And before this weekend I would've given _anything _to be with you… to have you as my girlfriend… but it's too complicated now."

"What are you talking about?" Kuki said, her voice shaking as a tear crept down her cheek.

He sighed, "It won't ever work because your grandparents hate me."

"But you said everything's cool now!"

"Well, I was lying!" he cried, his voice raised. Kuki gasped as she took a step back.

"I just said that to help myself get over you!"

Kuki stared at him, tears falling freely now. She gasped slightly as she noticed Wally's eyes tearing up. Wally never ever cries and now… seeing him cry, she felt her heart breaking at the sight.

"Wally…" she took a step forward and hugged him.

After a few seconds he returned the hug, embracing her.

"I'll fix it… I promise…" she whispered into his ear.

Wally closed his eyes, one of his tears fell onto Kuki's shirt. Then he pulled away and forcefully pressed his lips onto hers once again. The kiss was short, yet it said so much. Then he pulled away.

"I should go…" then he walked away, leaving Kuki standing in the middle of the empty hall. No sounds, except for her soft sobbing.

_A/N : There you go! Chapter 11 finished! :) Hope you guys liked it... it's very emotional, I know – but I wanted the story to be a bit dramatic at the end. This is like the only chapter that's very dramatic though, so don't worry. _

_Oh and this isn't the end, by the way. Haha – still one chapter left! Almost done with that one too! _

_Keep reviewing! I appreciate ALL the support! You guys are great! Thanks to everyone who enjoy my story so much! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12 : Kuki's Decision

Chapter Twelve – Kuki's Decision 

"…isolated thunder showers are expected in the northern-"

"… You killed my father, you-"

"… then the potatoes are taken into-"

"This is Sparta-",

"…as the lioness guards her c-"

"… ah, just look at that dress! She's-"

"Be prepaaaaaareeed!"

Kuki impatiently pressed the button on the remote, hoping to find something descend to watch, but with no luck. She turned off the TV and aggressively threw the remote on the floor.

"Argh!" she groaned and fell back onto the couch.

She stared up at the ceiling; in the background she could hear her sister's music coming from upstairs.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't get Wally out of her mind. The image of him standing there, about to cry, stuck in her mind like glue.

She hadn't seen him again after their… moment and she didn't really want to. She first had to figure out what to do.

She's in love with Wally and he's in love with her, and they both want to be together but they can't because of her stupid grandparents who'll refuse… stupid reason, really, she thought and took a potato chip from a bowl next to her and put it in her mouth.

It was the perfect Romeo and Juliet situation, although the problem didn't come from both sides, it only came from her familys' side.

She sighed, she was not going to let the same thing that happened to Romeo and Juliet happen to her and Wally! Maybe she could talk to her parents and they could convince her grandparents that…

"Argh!" she cried and sat up straight. That damn Mushi keeps turning her music louder and she can't concentrate. She shook her head and fell back again.

It wasn't always easy to be the oldest child. She has to take responsibility for most things and even for Mushi. If her mother came in here now and heard the loud music, she would argue with Kuki, asking her why she didn't tell her younger sister to turn it down. Plus, she had the burden of having to take over the family business! If Mushi just knew how it felt to be the oldest…

Kuki sat up straight again. "That's it!" she cried out, and quickly ran up the stairs to Mushi's room.

--

The Next Day:

It was still early in the morning, but Kuki had gotten up earlier to go see Wally. He had no clue that she was gonna come, but she didn't care. She _had_ to talk to him and, to save time, she decided to run to his house.

When she finally stopped in front of his front door, she took a few seconds to catch her breath then rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door opened and there stood a short boy who looked like a miniature version of Wally.

"Hi Joey!" she greeted him. Joey is Wally's younger brother. He was about eight years old and looked exactly like Wally when he was that age, he just didn't have the temper. Kuki heard once that he had made it into the Kids Next Door and was now the new Numbuh Four. Which made Wally very proud.

Joey smiled, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Heya Kuki! Come on in!" She entered slowly.

"Were you running?" he asked her as he closed the door.

"Yeah… how can you tell?" she asked and took off her jacket.

"You're out of breath…" Joey said in a 'hello-do-you-think-I'm-stupid' voice.

She giggled, "Oh yeah, right!"

Joey walked past her and fell on the couch in front of the TV. He grabbed his cereal bowl and continued eating.

Kuki glanced at the TV. "Extreme Truck Rally!" the voice boomed and Kuki saw the familiar cars and people on the screen. She smiled; Joey truly was like his older brother. Wally use to watch that all the time; that same program sometimes caused quarrels between him and her because she rather wanted to watch Rainbow Monkeys.

"If you're looking for Wally, he's in his room. Still sleeping I suppose…" Joey broke her thoughts, his eyes not once leaving the TV screen.

"Oh yes. Thank you, Joey!" she said and quickly turned around, almost knocking Wally's mother over. She gasped but Mrs Beetles simply laughed.

"Kuki, dear! It's so nice to see you again! Wallabee's up in his room. That lazy boy always sleeps longer than the rest of us. Even little Joey's up before him!" she laughed again, "He sometimes gets up twenty minutes before school starts, then he manages to shower, eat, get dressed and still be on time! But you can go up there and wake him up, that'll get him out of bed for sure!" she said and passed Kuki.

Kuki smiled and walked up the stairs.

--

She walked down the hall to the door with posters of trucks, robots and even Jipper cards pasted on it. She smiled and shook her head. Those things had been there since they were in the Kids Next Door. Wally has never taken them down… too lazy, she guessed.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was very nervous and didn't know what she was going to say to him exactly. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand, ready to knock.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Wally. Fully dressed and showered. He was as surprised as she was, if not more.

He stared at her surprised, "Kuki...?"

"Hey Wally!"

He kept staring. "What are you doing here?"

She bit her lower lip. "I came to talk to you…"

He nodded and gestured for her to enter his room. She did and looked around.

His bed was unmade, comic books lying everywhere, music playing softly in the background, clothes scattered around and his desk was full of dust… clearly he doesn't use it often. She smiled, typical Wally. He never was one for cleaning. But that's the way she liked him. She wouldn't want him to be different at all.

Wally closed the door behind them and walked to his bed and quickly evened out the blanket, so they could sit on it.

"I'm surprised you're awake." She said, teasingly, as she sat on his bed.

He snickered, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I got up early." He sat down next to her.

After a few second silence, Wally asked, "So, what is it, Kooks?"

She took in a deep breath, fidgeting with her skirt. "Wally… if there was a possibility that we could be together, would you go for it?"

He stared at her blankly, then changed his expression to 'that's-a-stupid-question-to-ask' look.

She glanced at him and giggled, "I'll take that as a yes…" she said, softly.

"Kooks, what's going on?" he asked.

She smiled slightly. "I talked to my grandparents…"

His eyes widened. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She replied, "Last night I just got this great idea and I talked to my sister about it, then my mother and then my grandparents…" she looked up at Wally, who was looking at her with interest.

"What is it? Kooks?"

Kuki could hear that he was very curious. "Well, you see, my sister has always had this thing that she doesn't get enough attention and she was always jealous of me… and after talking to her, my parents and grandparent, we all finally agreed that it'll be better if she took over the family business." Wally kept looking at her,

"I told them how I feel about you and that I'm not going to give you up… so they agreed to it…"

Wally blinked and looked down at his hands, "So… you're saying that…"

Kuki smiled at him. He glanced up at her and returned the smile. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. He returned the embrace.

"There's nothing stopping us from being together!" She cried, happily, tightening the embrace and just seconds after, the two were kissing.

"I told you I'd fix everything…" she whispered into his ear. He grinned and kissed her again.

--

Later that day, Wally and Kuki happily entered the school gate. Nigel, Abby and Hoagie's eyes widened as the two teens approached them, hand-in-hand.

"Hey guys!" Kuki happily said.

The three didn't answer though; they simply stared at them, confused.

Wally grinned, "Surprised, huh?" they simply nodded. Kuki and Wally chuckled,

"Kuki and I are now officially a couple." Wally announced, proudly. "And _nothing _and _no one_ is gonna take that away from us."

Suddenly someone said from behind. "Excuse me, Kuki?"

They all turned and saw Johnny standing there. He grinned,

"I bought you these flowers…" he handed her a bunch of roses. She took it, hesitantly and looked up at Wally, who blankly stared at Johnny, his eye twitching.

"Th-thanks, Johnny." She said, confused then grabbed Wally's hand. "Wally… rela-" but she was cut short by Wally, yelling,

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU JOHN WILSON!" he cried jumping at Johnny, who dodged him, giving a very girlish yell then running down the hall. Wally ran after him, cursing and threatening him.

Kuki and the rest of the team stared after them, until they were out of sight. Kuki sighed, smiled and shook her head, "Some things never change…"

The End

_A/N : Whoohoo! There! Finally finished! I know the beginning of this chapter is super random, with the TV channels and all... I decided to throw Lion King and 300 in there. Lol! Hope you guys enjoyed reading my very first fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

_Thank you once again for all the support throughout my story. You guys were my inspiration and because of all the positive reviews, I've already started a new one, so keep your eyes peeled for when I release it! :D_

_Feel free to R/R on the whole story. Tell me what you think, but please keep be nice. All the reviews help me, whether it looks like it or not. Hehe_

_Lilly_


End file.
